Nintendo Power V24
Nintendo Power V24 is the May 1991 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Vice: Project Doom on it's cover. This is the first issue to feature other comics besides the Howard & Nester ones. The special comic featured this issue was about Battletoads. Along with the comic, the 3rd annual Nintendo Power Awards were announced in this issue. Contents ''Vice: Project Doom'' The first game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Vice: Project Doom. It was a 12-page article talking about the story as well as different items and weapons. Maps were also included for Stages 1–9. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It showed the characters in a Monopoly type of setting. ''The Rocketeer'' The next article featured The Rocketeer. It gave information on weapons and items and provided maps for Chapters 1-6. Nintendo Power Awards `90 ::(See main article: 1990 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue had the winners of the third annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans and readers were presented the list of nominees in volume 22 and the results were published in this volume. Super Mario Bros. 3 and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan were voted Best Games Overall for NES and Game Boy, respectively. Battletoads: The Comic Here, the first Battletoads comic was published in the pages of Nintendo Power. It was an 8-page comic revealing the `Toads origin story. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''The Lone Ranger'' This article gives readers a look at The Lone Ranger. It had maps and other information for Regions 1-5. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here are Mysterium, Gauntlet II, Battle Unit Zeoth, Nintendo World Cup, Spot, and The Chessmaster. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets specifically for Game Boy titles. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for those games. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here included (in alphabetical order): Battle Unit Zeoth, The Chessmaster, Maru's Mission, Puzznic, Skate or Die: Tour de Thrash, Spot, and Tail 'Gator. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' #''Dr. Mario'' ''Adventures of Lolo 3'' This article reviewed Adventures of Lolo 3. It talked about the different levels, items and characters, and some winning strategies. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are StarTropics, Ultima: Quest of the Avatar, Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Magician, and Werewolf: The Last Warrior. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): Adventures of Lolo 3, The Lone Ranger and Vice: Project Doom. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included Tecmo Super Bowl and Darkman. This issue also had the first peek at what the Super NES actually looked like. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 continues to hold it's ground in the #1 spot with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game and Mega Man 3 close behind it. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Mega Man 3 # Final Fantasy # Dr. Mario # Tetris # Crystalis # Dragon Warrior II # NES Play Action Football # Ultima: Quest of the Avatar Category:Nintendo Power Category:Nintendo Power Awards Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes